No Backward Glances
by Queen Madisyn of Narnia
Summary: Continuation of "Stranger Than I Dreamt It"- a sequel, if you will. Rating /will/ rise for some chapters.
1. An Introduction

Hey, there; it's Christine. Haven't talked to you in a while. Come on in, want a cup of peppermint coffee? It's actually really good!

So you're probably wondering what the hell's been going on since Erik came back into my life. Well I'll tell you.

First of all, my story gets sort of… intense. Yeah… I'm talking mature rated content that my typist *ahem* Madi… shouldn't be writing.

**(HEY!)**

Chut. Anyways, it gets mature. And violent, at one point. But I'll save the details for later. Right now, I'm introductory-izing.

**(You made that up.)**

I repeat, chut. Shall we begin?

**(Please do.)**

CHUT, MADI!

**(O.O ….. *slowly backs away*)**

Good girl. Alright, here we go. It all started the day he came back…

**(Chri-)**

CHUT!

**(O.O)**


	2. If and When

It was nighttime, just after dinner. I'd shown Erik my new apartment, the very one Aunt Marie helped me purchase a few years after I graduated from college. Dinner that night was lasagna, for two, it was just me and Erik. Which made me realize that I'd never actually eaten with Erik before. Sure, he'd come to Aunt Marie's café all the time, but I never actually sat down with him or anything.

The two of us crashed in my bedroom right after dinner, just laying there. I was using Erik's chest as a pillow, listening to the steady beat of his heart, as he stroked my hair with one hand, the other arm around my waist. I looked up at him, smiling. He smiled back.

"It's been too long…" he murmured, bending his head toward mine. I closed my eyes as our foreheads touched, then closed the gap, pressing my lips to his. He welcomed the kiss, pulling me closer to him, one hand now tangled in my hair, the other resting on the small of my back.

We'd only gone far enough once, the night before he was arrested. And that had been, by far, one of the best nights of my life. I shivered at the memory, a shiver of pleasure.

Erik pulled away to look me in the eyes. "I have a question…"

My brow furrowed. "And the question is…"

He sighed. "Do you still… love me?"

"Erik!" I exclaimed, eyes wide. "What kind of question is that?"

"An honest one."

I kissed him again, with all the passion I contained. He kissed me back, a smirk playing across his lips. He slid his tongue into my mouth, and I welcomed it gladly. Before long, I pulled away, suppressing a giggle.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"Yes…" he answered breathily, his lips moving across my jaw. I closed my eyes, breathing heavily. "But I have another…"

"Which is….?"

He pulled away, and my eyes fluttered open. Only then did I realize our precarious position- Erik was nearly on top of me, my legs were wrapped around his waist, and the one hand he had rested on my cheek was slowly moving downward…

"You still have the ring…" he hinted.

I giggled. "My answer hasn't changed since then."

Laughing, he gestured to our current position. "It's a good thing- anyone who saw us at the present would assume we were already wed." I blushed madly at what he implied. So what if I'd slept with him before- it was still an awkward subject.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," he said, pressing his lips to mine. Pulling back, he shook his head. "But if you do not wish to, then…"

I nodded. "Not tonight… besides, we have all the time in the world."

He smiled. "All the time in the world… I rather like the sound of that."

His smile… ahhh... I nearly melted at the heavenly sight.

Before long I was asleep, still wrapped around Erik. The last thing I felt was Erik untangling ourselves, and as my head fell to his chest with a barely audible _thump_, I heard a happy sigh.


	3. No Use Resisting

Remember how I said the rating was going to rise?

Yeah. This chapter is a good example of that.

**(You and Erik… control your emotions, would you? I want all meh readers to be able to read this story! *le sigh* (That's right, I sighed in FRENCH!))**

CHUT, Madi.

* * *

Half days. The art of cutting the school day in half and letting everyone out early. An upgrade would be days off. An upgrade from _that _would be weeks off.

That Wednesday was a half day, to my great relief. All of my students were rambunctious and jumpy, which was normal for a half day.

At noon, as I let my last class out, I realized that I had the rest of the day to just Erik and I. With a wide grin, I walked out of my classroom, only to bump into another teacher.

"I'm sorry," I apologized quickly, bending down to pick up a journal the teacher had dropped. Standing up, I cam face to face with Mr. Rylands.

A word about Mr. Rylands. He's a band teacher at the school I teach at. Rather, he's an _intern _to be a band teacher- he works for Mr. Dennison, _the _band teacher, and one of the coolest teachers on campus.

"Hey, Daniel," I said with a smile. Daniel's his first name.

"Hey, Christine," he replied. "Half day- want to go grab some lunch or something?"

I blushed a little, but recovered quickly. "Sorry, I already have a date."

"S'alright," he said. "And who's the lucky guy, if I may be so bold?"

"His name's Erik," I said with a grin. "Fiance, you know."

His eyes widened slightly. "Fiance?" I nodded. "Congradulations, then!"

I laughed a little. "Thanks, Dan. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Of course," he said. He paused for a moment, then added. "Erik, right?" Again, I nodded. "What's his last name?"

"Destler."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Same guy that just got out of jail a few weeks ago?"

"It was a misunderstanding," I said, sighing. The uncomfortable part of becoming Mrs. Destler- the accusations and odd looks.

"I see…" He trailed off, in mid thought. "I'll see you around, then."

I smiled. "See you, Dan."

I hopped into my bug- the car kind- and drove off, giddy from the thought of being with Erik. Just his name made my day. But to actually be with him, in his arms… it was pure bliss. I cherished every second with the man.

Soon enough, I drove into the parking lot in front of my apartment building. I broke into an unnecessary jog, and once reaching the door, nearly sprinted up the steps to the fifth floor.

I finally made my way to apartment number 376. Fumbling with my keys, I opened the door, hoping Erik was already here.

The apartment was empty.

I sighed. This meant that either he was hiding from me, or he wasn't going to be home for another hour or two. I hoped and prayed it wasn't the latter.

After setting my bag on the couch in the living room, shrugging off my jacket to hang on the coat tree, and feeding Johanna- another beagle; I brought her home two years after Annie died- I turned on the shower and grabbed a few towels, deciding to kill some time.

I tossed my high heels, jeans, and navy blue peasant blouse to the side, stepping into the shower and emitting a sigh of content, shutting the curtains behind me. Warm baths and showers always did the trick, especially when I wanted the minutes, even hours, to fly.

Grabbing a bottle of shampoo, I pooled a bit of the smooth liquid into my hand, rubbing it into my sopping wet hair. In seconds, my hair was a soapy mess, which was soon washed away by the consistent stream of warm water.

That's when I heard a faint _click_, then barely audible footsteps. I tensed. Was it him?

Making sure my hair was soap free, I shut off the water and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel- only to find that the towels were gone.

Definitely him.

I jumped a little, but luckily, not enough to slip and fall, as said towel was suddenly draped over my shoulders, then wrapped around me. He wrapped his strong arms around me, over the towel, locking his hands at my waist.

"Hey…" I murmured, looking up at him. He smiled, kissing my forehead. I leaned into the simple gesture, then smiled back as he pulled away to look at me.

He let go of the towel, and I hastened to keep it wrapped around me. He reached for a smaller towel, then brought it gently over my face, drying it off. He dropped the towel, staring at me with such a conflicted mix of love and desire I thought he might burst.

He said nothing, and neither did I. I don't even recall how long we stood there, staring at each other, before he wrapped his arms around me once more, one hand running down my side, tracing nearly every curve of my body. I closed my eyes, leaning my head against the wall. One hand continued its journey, running over the rise of my breasts, hesitating, the sliding down the side of my stomach, causing me to shiver delightedly. His other hand rested on mine, where I held the towel in place, and gently moved my hand, causing the towel to drop.

My eyes flew open, searching for his. But his gaze was fixated on me, on my body.

"Erik," I whispered. Moments passed, until his gaze finally reached mine. Lust was prominent in his expression.

My heart beat rapidly, my breathing quickened. "I'm yours."

He finally spoke. "What happened to, 'not now'?"

"That was then," I said, sliding his arms around his neck. He backed me against the wall, breathing heavily, eyes clouded with desire. "If you don't want to-"

With a ferocious growl, he crushed his lips to mine. He pressed my body to his, and I could tell how much he wanted me, how much he _needed _me.

"Never think I don't wish to make love to you," he said huskily, his voice low and throaty. His lips met mine in another passionate kiss, and- well, I think you know how it went from there. I'll leave your dirty little minds to imagine the rest.

**(Dirty little minds?)**

_Chut_.

**(Pffft. Just so you know, the next chapter's the same, more or less.)**


	4. Abandon Thought

Dinner that night was rotisserie chicken- quick and easy. The chicken I bought from the grocery store, already prepared, and only needed to be stuck in the oven and kept warm. Add a salad on the side, and there was our dinner.

I threw some lettuce into two bowls, asking out of curiosity, "Any thoughts on dessert?"

Erik grinned, sliding his arms around my waist from behind me. "You, perhaps?" he whispered into my ear.

I shivered, leaning my head on his shoulder. If you thought you knew what happened after I got out of the shower, you're probably wrong. We didn't get far, just… gah. Not far. Not _that _far. Of course, he wanted to, and he wanted to badly. But he hadn't.

"Seriously?" I asked, turning to face him.

He laughed, pressing his lips to my neck. I moved away, smirking at his deprived expression, like a dog whose bone had been taken away.

"Don't spoil your dinner," I teased. He chuckled, pinning me to the side of the refrigerator, his arms on either side of me.

"And what if I do?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

"No dessert, then."

With a sigh, he let me go. I grinned, returning to the salads. Dinner was on the table in seconds. But Erik was nowhere in sight.

I groaned. "Really? Come on."

No answer.

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Erik?"

Nothing.

I walked into the empty living room, hoping to see him there, anywhere. Immediately he pounced, knocking us both to the couch, his lips crushed to mine. I froze in shock, then as I realized who it was, what had happened, and what was going on, I kissed him back.

The feral need of his kiss grew, mounting with his unbridled desire that had grown with him over the past fifteen years. It didn't help that our last real memory of us together, so very long ago, was somewhat like this; it caused the sheer need for the other person to grow in the physical sense. Before, I'd just needed him there, his welcoming embrace, his gentle kiss, his voice, and the like. Now, I needed _him_. Come on, you're a smart bunch. You know what I mean.

He pressed my body even closer to his, his hands sliding artlessly underneath the straps of my shirt. He broke our heated kiss momentarily, searching my eyes for any hint of trepidation, of course, finding none.

"Erik," I said before he could kiss me again. His lips, instead, traveled across my jaw, moving down my neck.

"I can't wait much longer, my love," he warned me, bringing his lips back to mine. I pulled away, just the slightest bit troubled. He couldn't wait much longer…

"Later," I promised. "I swear, we will. But right now, I'm kind of hungry- in the food sense."

He chuckled, kissing my forehead. "I'll hold you to that," he said.

"Oh, I'm sure you will." I smirked, walking off to the dinner table.

That was probably one of the most awkward meals I'd ever eaten. The entire time, Erik's penetrating gaze was on me, and only me. He didn't even eat anything- not that he'd eaten much before.

I finished quickly, emptying the remains of the meal into the trash can, and setting the plates in the sink. Before I could turn the water on to wash them, I was pinned against the wall, Erik's lips at my ear.

"I told you that I'd hold you to that promise…" he murmured.

"Yes, you did…" I trailed off nervously.

He frowned. "Is something wrong, mon cher?"

I shook my head. "No… it's just… it's been fifteen years, Erik." He pulled me closer, we were now inches away from each other. "Nerves, I guess."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he assured me.

"I know," I said. "It's me I don't trust."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well…" I began, not meeting his gaze. "When you stopped yourself earlier…"

"You thought I didn't want you anymore?"

I said nothing.

In seconds, I was in his arms, being carried into my bedroom. He lay me down, kissing my with such a ferocity, driven by a wild desire, he could've been a wild animal, diving in for the kill.

"I want you, Christine, and I want you badly." His voice was husky, barely audible. His sheer need for me was now obvious. Not that _I _didn't need _him _as much, if not more.

I looked him in the eyes, a mischievous grin plastered to my face. "Prove it."

"Gladly."


End file.
